This project is part of a 10-year master plan to expand, improve and modernize the University of Florida's animal research infrastructure. Recognizing that the CAF was in major need of renovations to correct HVAC deficiencies, outdated design, and other deficiencies including insufficient space, a three phase plan was devised with input from faculty and administration. Phase I is complete and provided new HVAC supply units with redundancy. Phase II will add a 62,975 gsf building, designed as a SPF barrier and designated the Annex, onto the existing CAF facility. Phase II is partially funded by the NIH with the remainder provided by the University. This phase is in the planning stage. Phase III has two parts and will reconfigure and modernize the existing CAF and replace the remainder of the worn out HVAC. Part I of Phase III is the subject of this proposal and will reconfigure, modernize and enlarge the ABSL3 suite in CAF to provide both BSL3 laboratories and ABSL3 animal rooms and support space. Part II of Phase III will reconfigure and modernize the remainder of the CAF facility including replacement of the remainder of the worn out HVAC. Over 120 Investigators currently use the CAF. Of these, 14 investigators have 22 active projects. All these projects support the NIAID biodefense and emerging infectious diseases agenda and will use the BRF to house their research animals. In addition, 11 investigators with 29 currently funded projects require BSL3/ABSL3 facilities to complete their work and would also benefit from this proposed project. This proposal requests partial funding for reconfiguration and enlargement of the existing CAF ABSL3 suite to create a BSL3 Research Facility (Part I of Phase III). The state of the art facility will upgrade the HVAC serving the suite to modern ABSL3 standards and incorporate a design that provides appropriate laboratory, support and animal housing space within the suite barrier. The support space will include imaging, flow cytometry and an aerosol challenge suite. This project will increase the available BSL3 laboratory space in the J. Hillis Miller Health Center by more than 60%. Two-thirds of the increased laboratory space will be will be immediately associated with an animal room to support the laboratory functions.